manaversefandomcom-20200213-history
MAR
MAR is another one of Mana's stories. This story is one of Mana's first stories revamped, as the title MAR is actually short for My Accidental Revamp (though this may change in the future, as some concepts have been M____ Agency Revolution as an alternative and proper title). The story is inspired by superhero stories and a minor bit of the movie The Matrix. Chrisis Info Symbol MAR's symbol is a five pointed star. This star represents the Color Agents of "Shade and Tint", in which the star can be found on all the uniforms of the Color Agents. These Color Agents are the most prominent agency shown throughout the story, which is as to why Mana chose the Color Agency symbol for MAR's story symbol. The colored version of the MAR symbol is colored to Agent Blue's uniform star, due to his importance as a character. Chris Agent Blue (actual name Chris Campbell) is the only Chris variation of MAR. Agent Blue is one of the oldest Chris variations, as Agent Blue was created shortly after extremely early versions of Cobalt Zaffre. Agent Blue is the third protagonist of MAR, second to Agent Silver and Agent Neon. Despite his role, he is the most developed character of MAR due to issues surrounding the development of Agent Silver and Agent Neon. Agent Blue takes minor inspiration off Roy Mustang from FMA:B. He is also one of the oldest Chris variations, as he is 27 years old compared to other Chris variations being primarily in their early twenties to late teens. Description In the near future, fights and war wage against various agencies run by different companies. As war breaks out between these agencies, two agent friends soon become bitter with each other and swear to become enemies as they break away from their agency that brought them together.* *Despite MAR's position as one of Mana's oldest stories, the plot is still a work in progress. List of Characters Agent Neon (Lucent) Agent Silver Agent Shade Agent Tint Agent Blue Agent Red Agent White Agent Orange Agent Yellow Agent Green Agent Purple Agent Pink Agent Brown Head Cook Tan Trivia * MAR is one of Mana's oldest stories, originally created when she was in 5th grade and officially revamped in 2015 ** MAR's original concept was created based on the aesthetic of the Matrix characters. 5th grade MAR was terrible due to the agents being only 10 when thrust into being agents and other terrible ideas. ** 5th grade MAR was also connected to Mana's other story focusing on a self insert version of Mana who was a queen with a magical amulet passed down from each generation of queens. This story was also connected to what would eventually become DOTS: Danger Days. Despite having a shared pasted, Character Mana's story is currently scrapped and MAR and DOTS: DD do not share the same universe. *** Agent Blue and Cobalt Zaffre from DOTS: DD are both the oldest created Chris variations. * Agent Blue is one of the only characters of the Manaverse with glasses. * The original story of Agent Blue was much darker. Agent Neon would've been taken prisoner due to her own agency having fallen to the Color Agents, but Agent Blue would've taken pity on her and have trained her to become an ally agent. When getting accepted as a color agent and having a party to celebrate, Neon gets her color agent gun and betrays Agent Blue by shooting him in the chest. Agent Blue dies and Neon escapes the Color Agent HQ, leaving the fellow teammates of Agent Blue's and the leaderless Sector Blue lost in grief. * Despite the lack of development between Neon and Silver, Agent Neon's name is Lucent. * Agent Silver and Caligo of AuAg are based off of the same character, Mysterion from South Park. Despite having a longer time to have been developed, Mana believes Caligo to be the better of the Mysterion-based characters due to Agent Silver's severe lack of development. * Agent Silver in 5th grade MAR was named Okubayona, Japanese for "timid." His nickname given by Neon was "Oku-chan", to which roughly translates into Billion-chan. The reasoning behind Neon's nickname in-universe was because Okubayona was "One in a billion". * Head Cook Tan is jokingly inspired by Gordon Ramsay. * Some names of the agents (as shown on the color charts) may be changed in the future. * There was once a joke agent called Nurse Salt, with the gag of pouring salt on the wounds of injured color agents. * Agent Shade is based off of an unused DOTS: 5x5 character, back when DOTS: 5x5 was described as a "war movie".